City Of Gold
by LizzyHerondale
Summary: Since the Dark War is finally over, Jace, Clary and co. have been thrown into complication - Clary struggling the most. After the Mortal Instruments series


City of Gold

"What about this?" Izzy said holding up a small pair of lilac baby shoes glittering at the tips.

"It seems too...glittery. I just want something plain and cute." Clary had told Izzy, allowing her to place the shoes reluctantly back on the shelf. They'd been shopping for the past two hours for clothes that would suit a baby boy - Clary had taken Isabelle with her because she knew she wouldnt be able to decide what would match with what.

"Oh, what about these?" Izzy approached a pair of plain blue shoes; picking them up off the stall.

"Perfect."

Isabelle and Clary had been shopping for Clary's mother - Jocelyn - who'd announced that she was pregnant five months ago. The Clave wasn't impressed by this news as the father of this nephilim would be a lycanthrope and not a shadow hunter, but Jocelyn didnt care - she surreptitiously knew that this baby would be her first child without any experiments taken place on him.

Both the girls chatted excitedly amongst themselves on the way to Taki's where Jace, Alec and Simon waited. When they arrived, Izzy slid into the seats giving Simon a tight hug while Jace stood up to embrace his girlfriend.

Izzy had managed to convince Simon to cut his hair - it now rested just above his ears with a messy fringe. His taste in clothes has surprisingly improved since he's been with Isabelle. He now mostly wore tight fitted black tops to show off his abs, and a leather jacket Jace had given him.

"We ordered your usual because we couldn't wait any longer" said Simon as he moved along the seats for Clary and Jace to sit down on. "We've already ate because, well, we were hungry and you took too long"

Izzy giggled at Simon's comment and rested her ear on his shoulder; Simon wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her slightly towards him. They both had gotten incredibly close in the past few months since Simon had his memories returned to him from Asmodeus in the City of Edom and was now a recently turned Nephilim.

Not only have Simon and Isabelle grew closer, but Jace and Clary too. Both had been spending a lot more time around each other, now thay Jocelyn finally trusted Jace and accepted that they both belong together.

Jace hadn't changed much in the last few months but Clary most definitely has. She had grown only slightly and had started to gain larger breasts but she stood out more with her hair. It was now cut short in to uneven bob. Her left side of her hair ended just abover her earlobes and then gradually lengthened to her shoulder on the right. It suited her quite well which surprised Clary - it made her look much older and more mature.

Kaelie arrived with Clary's fries and Isabelle's smoothie and had placed them down before she smiled at them all and subtly winked at Jace. It didn't bother Clary anymore because she knew that Jace would never be unfaithful and he only had eyes for her. Jace, however, was still his flirty self since Clary met him nearly 2 years ago.

The group sat and spoke about what they were going to do for the summer while waiting for Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, to appear with any demonic presence the shadowhunters had to take care of.

"So Clary, any names for your brother-to-be?"

Both Simon and Jace had thought of a name they both loved - James and Mark - and were both hoping that Jocelyn would choose one of their's. They'd both became close friends since the Dark War but they still had their banter and the need to always be in competition with eachother

Simon is now Clary's Parabatai after he drank from the Mortal Cup which means that Jace had to accept Simon in his life whether he like it or not.

"She hasnt told me what she's naming him yet but my mom has decided on a name. She's planning on surprising us all once he's born"

Smiles had appeared on all of Clary's friends when she said it, even Alec. After Magnus and Alec had adopted a warlock with deep blue skin and named him Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec had become - happier.

"I hope Jocelyn names him Mark' Jace said with hope in his eyes

"I doubt she would. Jocelyn wouldnt want a child named after a half-faerie after the Cold Peace" Simon shot back with a competitive look gleaming in his eyes.

"But it shows his determination and loyalty how Mark actually did manage to send that message to the Blackthorns telling them the faeries were in league with Sebastian"

At this Clary stiffened after hearing her evil brother's name. It had been over a year since the Dark War but Clary still remembers her brother's emerald eyes as his demonic presence was washed away by Clary piercing heavenly fire into his heart. Jace realised that he just crossed a sensitive conversation for his girlfriend so he had ended it and began talking about other subjects.

Magnus had arrived a Taki's to inform them that they weren't needed tonight so they had the night off. They'd all agreed - Simon with a bit of persuasion - on heading back to the institute and then heading for Pandemonium for a night out.

Heading back to the institute was surprisingly peaceful for the shadowhunters. Clary and Jace stalked at the back while Izzy and Simon strolled ahead hand in hand. Alec had moved in with Magnus a few months ago so they had gone their separate ways to get ready at their house.

"I'm sorry for bringing up your brother today. I know it has left a mark on your soul" Jace told Clary sincerley. Jace knew that even though Clary was this strong red-headed shadowhunter now that she was still as fragile as a flower. They were walking slowly through the busy crowds of New York hand in hand. It was still strange for Clary to think that they could walk through New York now without worry of any Endarkened or demonic being to attack.

"I know but at least i don't have an actual scar on my chest because of him" Clary teased. She playfully bumped shoulders with him to set him off balance, making him smirk.

"Technically that was you but it was because of him" Jace pointed out returning the shoulder-bump. The pair had become rather teasy with eachother - they both truly knew that the only cause of this was to make any personal memories more comfortable and able to deal with.

After 5 minutes of walking, the 4 entered the institute; Izzy dragging Clary to her room to get her ready while Simon and Jace both laughed and shook their heads as they went to their rooms to get changed.

Izzy barged into her room, with Clary stumbling beside her, opened her wardrobe and started picking out dresses for them to try on. Knowing they didnt have much time, Clary had closed her eyes and reached out, blindly grabbing a dress that would be her larty dress. Izzy and Clary both exchanged approving looks at their dress before rushing to the bathrooms to get changed.

 **Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction so please give me any help that might need**

 **~ Lizzy**


End file.
